


December Stories

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Criminal Minds Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Skating, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: A series of fluffy (sometimes funny) one shots and drabbles throughout December that focus on old and new members of the team and a variety of ships. Something to give you arm fuzzies throughout the month.





	1. Advent Calendar

“Twenty-five days to go!”

“Penelope what-”

“It’s only twenty-five days until Christmas!”

The look on Penelope’s face was a strange mixture of excitement, fear, hunger, trepidation, enthusiasm and awe. In all of Emily’s years as a profiler she had never seen so many emotions contained within one human being but then again Emily had never met anyone else who compared to Penelope Garcia.

“It certainly is” said Emily “Do you have any plans for marking the season?”

Penelope bit her lip, bouncing slightly in place. God how had Hotch ever been able to say no to that face? Possibly because by December 1st he was always still reeling from Spencer’s Halloween enthusiasm.

“I made a thing” said Penelope “It is neither overly loud nor overly laden down with glitter. It won’t stop us doing our jobs or-”

“Show me” said Emily and seeing Penelope’s smile grow wider and wider was all the encouragement she needed to follow the technical analyst out of her office and into the roundtable room where a clear crime scene board had been taken over with tinsel baubles and sprigs of holly. On the board were twenty five A4 sheets of coloured paper each with a number.

“Lift up number one!” said Penelope gleefully. Emily did and the paper came away easily revealing a photograph underneath.

“Oh” said Emily softly. It was from a Christmas party at Rossi’s a few years ago. Penelope had knitted everyone a Christmas jumper and insisted they all wear it. The team was squashed together, glassy eyed from too much mulled wine, a tangle of arms and legs as they crammed into the shot.

“That was my last Christmas here before going back to London” said Emily “There’s one of these under each one?”

“Yep! You like it?”

“Oh Penelope I love it”


	2. Snow

“So it never snowed at Christmas in Pennsylvania?” asked Luke, downright stunned.

“Nope” said JJ with a shrug “I always wanted a white Christmas though. Christmas in New York must have been amazing”

“Honestly I don’t think you can really call it Christmas if it doesn’t snow” said Luke “Winter is hands down the best season”

“But you can’t go to the beach”

“Uh the beach is even better when it’s winter. Dark skies over crashing waves? Poetic”

“I’m not sure I agree there” laughed JJ “But I do agree about snow at Christmas. I thought DC might get colder but you know Henry and Michael have never seen snow at Christmas, wait where are you going?”

“To find Penelope” yelled Luke, who scurried off muttering something about a travesty.

* * *

“Emily is going to be so pissed” grumbled Spencer, brushing the fake snow off of his desk. How did this stuff manage to get _everywhere_?

“In your dreams kid” said Rossi “You missed her making a snow angel in the corner”


	3. Jumper

For JJ she knitted a baby blue jumper with dozens of little silver snowflakes dotted all over.

For Morgan she did a bright red jumper with “Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal” emblazoned on the front.

For Spencer she knitted a bottle green jumper with a pumpkin on. The pumpkin was wearing a Christmas hat though.

For Rossi she knitted a dark grey jumper with a pattern of wine bottles on that she told him were actually full of scotch.

For Emily she knitted a black jumper with a large Christmas stocking on the front. A little knitted Sergio was poking his head out of the top.

For Hotch Penelope nearly didn’t knit anything. He wasn’t really a wooly jumper kind of guy was he? Come to think of it Penelope wasn’t sure she had ever seen him out a suit. He had been going to get some coffee in the staff kitchen and had caught her unpicking some of Rossi’s. Flustered she had explained what she was doing.

“You’re making all of us a jumper?” asked Hotch and his eyes _lit up_. Like got all wide and was that…was that a smile?

“Yeah…I…would you wear it?”

“Absolutely. Christmas jumpers are the most comfortable item of clothing in the world. I have about ten at home that Hayley got me over the years. There’s something incredibly precious about a handmade gift and…are you crying?”

“I HAVE EYE STRAIN FROM CONCENTRATING SIR!!!”

In the end she decided to knit every Christmas motif she could think of in every single colour of alpaca yarn she could get her hands on.

Hotch wore it to department meetings well into January.


	4. The Holly and the Ivy

“Holly and Ivy have been used extensively in Christmas church displays in Britain since at least the fifteenth century” explained Spencer clawing at his shirt sleeve “Holly in particular has a lot of symbolism associated with it. The red berries being the blood of Christ, the prickles and the crown of thorns and so on and so on”

“Stop scratching you’ll make it worse” scolded Emily. Spencer ignored her and continued.

“In the Christmas carol the holly represents the baby Jesus while the ivy represents the Virgin Mary”

“Look I said I was sorry” said Emily “Penelope and I were talking about making our own wreaths this year and I just got excited”

“It’s fine” said Spencer. He was pretty sure the itching was mostly psychosomatic seeing as only his arms had gotten tangled in the poison arm but his entire body was itching.

“I didn’t think it was the poisonous stuff!” said Emily “And I figured you’d know the difference anyway!”

“Maybe just get some fake leaves next time?” said Spencer 


	5. Christmas Music

“This was a terrible idea and I have never regretted anything so much in my entire life” said Rossi, eyes closed in prayer to God, the universe or anyone.

Hotch snorted into his scotch as JJ, Spencer and Penelope launched into their fourth song of the night, a rousing chorus of “Santa Claus is Coming to Town”. It would have been fairly good if Spencer had been able to hold a tune, JJ had known any of the words and Penelope had sung at the same speed and volume as the other two.

Morgan had turned out to be a pretty good singer and Hotch was sure he would never forget him sitting on Penelope’s lap and huskily singing “Santa Baby” to her. Penelope’s solo version of “The Power of Love”, complete with air grabs, was much better but it had kicked off an argument about whether that was actually a Christmas song or not.

Alex wisely had sat the whole thing out, exchanging amused looks with Hotch as Rossi finally waded in and made everyone sing “Fairytale of New York” to calm down. 

Hotch found himself hoping that Rossi would host more karaoke parties in the future.


	6. Eggnog

“And another thing!” yelled Spencer, swaying wildly until JJ managed to steady him “The whole ‘I don’t know the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars because I am a cool person’ thing doesn’t make sense”

“Tell me more” said Morgan filling up Spencer’s glass again despite a look of warning from JJ.

“Firstly these are multi-million dollar creative properties” said Spencer holding up a finger “Loads of people consume them. It’s _popular_ culture. As in it’s appealing to a mass audience. Mass. A lot.”

“He has a point!” said Penelope. 

“Point two” Spencer held up two fingers on his other hand, causing Morgan to giggle “English. Language.”

“I don’t follow” said Emily.

“He means” said Penelope, clapping Spencer on the back with such force that he sloshed his drink over JJ’s jeans “Words mean stuff. It’s called Star Wars because that’s the one where they’re at war and it’s called Star Trek because they’re exploring”

“They are literally trekking about the star. Star Trek. Star Trek”

“Okay Spence we get it” said JJ, dabbing at her jeans.

“Star trekking across the universe…” Penelope began to sing as Spencer launched into a detailed analysis about the exploration narratives in every Star Trek series. JJ looked between the two of them in dismay.

“You’re going to have to deal with the hangovers tomorrow” Emily warned under her breath.

“Totally worth it" countered Morgan with a grin.


	7. Letters and Cards

_Dear Mom,_

_We’re back from our latest case in Colorado. We were delayed getting back because there was a huge snowstorm and all planes were grounded. I think most of the team were annoyed that we had to stay in the hotel an extra night but I’ve always found liminal places like that fascinating. I think people behave differently in places that they only pass through. Maybe they’re more honest? Why put up a front somewhere that you’ll leave soon? I don’t know._

_It was…a bad case. We caught the guy but there were still seven dead women whose families lost their children in a horrific way. I sat with the mother of the youngest girl for a while on our first day here. She gripped my hand so tight that it took a little while for me to get the feeling back. When I called her to tell her that we’d made an arrest and gotten a full confession she just nodded. It’s a very small comfort when you’ve lost your world I guess._

_She reminded me a little bit of you. She was a history teacher and she and her daughter both loved poetry though their passion was for early twentieth century work. I think you’d like her if you met her._

_Sometimes it’s such a shame that in this line of work we only meet people on the worst days of their lives. They existed long before us arriving and they will go on long after. I guess other people’s trauma is a liminal place for us._

_I’m coming back to Vegas for Christmas this year. The doctor rang me yesterday and said you’re doing really well. I can’t wait to see you._

_Spencer_


	8. Snow Globe

“What are you looking for?” asked Emily. The little shop was stacked floor to ceiling with tacky souvenirs: cheap plastic toys, wonky magnets, gaudy printed t-shirts and endless shelves of knick-knacks. The whole place even smelled cheap, she thought with a grimace.

“I need…a ha!” Hotch snatched something off the shelf and hurried to the cashier. The dopey looking guy behind the counter rung it up without even looking at them. 

There was almost a spring in Hotch’s step as they headed back to the SUV to meet the rest of the team on the plane.

“We were looking into those god awful tourist traps for an hour” said Emily “Mind telling me what we were looking for?”

Hotch reached into his bad and pulled out a plastic snowglobe with the largest grin that Emily had ever seen on his face. In the globe was a dog, eyes pointing in opposite directions and wearing a football jersey.

“That’s it?” asked Emily.

“I get one wherever we go away on a case” said Hotch. He twisted his hand around, obscuring the little plastic dog with shards of glitter and false snow “Jack keeps them on his shelf”

“Oh” Emily’s voice softened “That’s really sweet”

“He likes the ugly looking ones” said Hotch with a laugh that made Emily feel warm “The cheaper and tackier looking the better”

“You’re a good Dad Aaron” said Emily softly. Hotch smiled even wider.


	9. Memory

“When was the last time you did this?” Luke asked. The light glinted off of the sharp blades of Penelope’s baby pink skates and his stomach lurched.

“It’s been years” she said with a grin. Standing up, she gingerly walked to the edge of the ice “I mean years and years. last time I did this I was with my parents” There was a hint of sadness in her voice that sent a pang through Luke and convinced him that maybe he was doing the right thing after all. Maybe. There was still the whole “strapping knives to your feet and risking broken bones or worse by sliding around on them”. Luke Alvez did not like relinquishing control and that was exactly what this was, just dressed up in a romantic, christmassy way.

While Luke struggled with his laces, Penelope slid onto the ice and pushed off. It was the closest she would ever get to flying she thought as she spread her arms wide and weaved in and out of a number of happy couples, arms wound tightly around each other. She spun in a circle, the world transforming into a blur of colours and lights before she came to a stop in front of Luke. Suppressing a laugh she skated over to where he was clinging to the side of the rink, looking like Sergio after he had fallen into the bath that one time.

“This is unnatural” he grumbled.

“Stop stepping” Penelope told him “You need to glide, watch me”

Over the next hour Luke spent more time lying on the ice than skating on it but to give Penelope her due she never lost patience once. Eventually he was able to wobble around the outside slightly and watch Penelope dance around the ice. The other couples gradually made their way off, leaving them alone.

“Thanks for doing this Luke” Penelope said softly, skidding to a halt by him “I…I haven’t done this since the Christmas before my parents died”

“I know” said Luke, squirming slightly “I heard you telling JJ. It’s kind of why I asked you”

“Why?”

“Because you sounded like you missed it” said Luke “And you sounded sad”

“I’m not sad” said Penelope “Not anymore. Come on”

She held out her hand and after a moment’s hesitation Luke took it in a vice like grip. Penelope laughed and gently pushed off from the side, holding Luke tightly so he wouldn’t fall. 


	10. "Peace on earth, Goodwill to all men"

It was easy sometimes with everything that they saw in the their line of work, to forget that there was good in the world. 

There is always light in the darkness Penelope would say. In fact the darker it is the brighter the light shines. It always made Rossi smile when she said that, not in patronising way but because Penelope Garcia was the only person in the world he could hear that from and believe that it might possibly be true.

The team sat in his cozy living room, bathed in the warm light of the fire. He had brought out one of his favourite bottles of scotch and was watching the various degrees of enjoyment the team was getting out of it. Hotch and Derek were definitely aficionados, Garcia he had eventually won round, Reid was politely sipping his and JJ was waiting for the white wine. Emily would drink anything so it didn’t really count.

Those months she had been ‘dead’ had been the hardest of his life, despite his gut feeling that all had not been as it seemed. Emily had still be gone and worse she had still been hurt. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of the brand peeking out of her top, healed but still ragged. Rossi knew for a fact that JJ’s Christmas present to Emily was a tattoo to cover it up.

As Derek continued his story about a Christmas shopping disaster from his childhood, involving all of his sisters, a mall santa and copious amounts of frozen hot chocolate (what even was that anyway?) Rossi watched them all, his family. By rights they should be beaten and broken but here they were, thriving.

Perhaps it was the season making him emotional, he thought wryly but as infectious laughter erupted in the room he doubted that.


	11. Mistletoe

Emily was going to kill Penelope or at least she was going to give her a stern talking to about the appropriateness of hanging mistletoe in every god damn corner of their office. This was a government building for pete’s sake not a a place for...canoodling.

She felt weird, her face was flushed and there were - ugh - butterflies in her stomach and that stupid weed was hanging over their heads like the Sword of Damocles so that the last thing Emily could concentrate on was the file in her sweaty hands.

There was a small mistake with one of the dates from their last case report so she had waved Spencer over to point it out. It was tiny, almost inconsequential but the BAU invited more scrutiny than other units so Emily had wanted it dealt with.

The first thing she had noticed was he had changed his shampoo, or body wash or whatever the hell was the source of the soft, sweet scent that washed over her as he leaned down to inspect the file. It was a heady mix of vanilla and spices, like home in fragrance form. As soon as the though entered her head she felt ridiculous and that was compounded by a sudden realisation about their proximity. He was so close. Close enough to touch, to feel the warmth radiating from him, for his breath to skim her neck as he agreed that there was a mistake.

What she meant to say was “Can you just change it?” but she only got the first two words out and she had sounded so soft and breathy that she thought she might die of embarrassment right then and there. It had been the worst moment of her life until Spencer had glanced up at her and then at the mistletoe hanging above the entrance to her office before looking back at Emily’s face. Perhaps embarrassment was contagious because his blush matched her own and his eyes had widened as his gaze drop to her slightly parted lips.

And he had moved.

Emily was 99% sure he had moved, his head tilting slightly. Maybe not 99%. Perhaps it was closer to 75% or maybe 50%. There was a fifty fifty chance that Emily had been standing under mistletoe outside her office with one of her dearest friends and when they had both realised he had made a move to kiss her. 

No big deal.

Except it was a huge deal. The hugest of deals.

At the slight shift in Spencer movements Emily had taken a step back, half thrown the file at him before flying across the bullpen towards Penelope’s office. As she finished explaining to the tech analyst in no uncertain terms that the mistletoe had to go, she barricaded herself in the office and tried to work out why the hell she had nearly kissed Spencer.

And why the hell she so was disappointed she didn’t.


	12. Cards

Tara may not have learned to gift wrap properly but her papercraft game was on point. Her kitchen was currently an explosion of glitter, paper scraps, and washi tape as all the teams cards were laid out so the glue could dry. Her plan for her afternoon off was to make some matching gift tags to at least counteract the rumpled wrapping paper. Also there would be a lot of ribbon. Ribbon could cover a multitude of wrapping problems.

Her first year with the team she had made origami Christmas trees for everyone and left them on their desk with a beautiful calligraphy note card wishing them a Merry Christmas. Tara’s heart had swelled when she noticed that Hotch had pinned his up on his wall and Garcia had given hears pride of place amongst her precious treasure in the bat cave.

There was something incredibly soothing about combining all the little pieces together and creating something that could become a keepsake. Her father and brother still had all the cards she had made her family as a child and then as a teenager. When her mother had been sick she had made a get well soon card for her everyday. A small part of her that had still believed in magic had hoped that some how imbibing the cards with her love and her prayers would do her mother some good. Perhaps it had. It hadn’t healed her but the look on her face when Tara presented them was like some of the pain had lifted, like she was a little bit stronger for that moment. 

Hope and happiness often look like the same thing.

Tara cast her eye approvingly over the delicate paper holly that emblazoned her cards. Each card had a short snippet of a festive poem inside and after the year they had had the small part of her that still believed in magic hoped she could bring them all some happiness.


	13. Christmas Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a sort-of-not-really sequel to The Star Baker and her Student. You don’t need to have read that to enjoy this.

“Spencer what-”

“Shhhh! It’s a surprise” Spencer led Penelope back to the bat cave, almost vibrating with excitement. As much as she loved him, the idea of her personal space being invaded when she had just slipped off to get lunch made her feel kind of itchy. Spencer being a technophobe (some of the time at least) meant that her precious computers were probably untouched but…

“Close your eyes” Spencer ordered as they stopped before the door. Penelope obeyed and heard some shuffling around.

“Ta da!”

“Oh my god” Penelope squealed “You made these for me?”

There were two plates sitting on a Christmas placemat with a sprigs of holly haphazardly bunched around them. On the left were some wonky looking muffins. They were golden brown, spilling over the paper and stuffed with huge, juicy blueberries that looked glossy in the light of her office. The second plate was piled high with iced Christmas cookies. There were snowflakes, stockings, gifts and gingerbread men coated in thick layers of luminous green and red icing. 

“I used your secret spice mix for the cookies” said Spencer. He looked like he would burst with pride “And I added a little bit of blueberry jam to the centre of each muffin so it’s gooey inside-oof!”

Penelope pulled him into a bear hug before he could finish.

“What’s all this for?” she mumbled thickly 

“For teaching me to bake. For standing by me through…everything. For being you. For being wonderful”


	14. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the Mistletoe chapter

The past couple of weeks had been the most awkward of Spencer’s life. After The Moment outside of Emily’s office under the mistletoe everything was completely off kilter. He went from Spence to Spencer to Reid to Agent Reid in the space of a few days. It had hurt and the guilt he felt weighed him down.

It was all his fault. Spencer’s immediate reaction to finding himself that close to anyone usually was to put distance between them and for the life of him he couldn’t work out what had possessed him to inch closer, to tilt his head fractionally, to part his lips. God his insides practically boiled when he thought of it. It wasn’t as if he had never thought about kissing Emily before. It was a natural outcome of working with someone so closely for so long, of course he would wonder. Over the years he had wondered about a lot of things but then she had died, then she had left and when she had come back she was his boss and it was...messy. 

Now it was even messier and worst of all, Spencer thought, he had lost one of the people he loved most in the world. 

“Spence it’s a party” JJ bounded over with a drink in each hand, thrusting one towards him “I know things have been weird-”

“That’s an understatement” grumbled Spencer. He swirled the plastic cup around so the glittery cocktail worked it’s way into a vortex “I’ve messed up so bad. Emily hates me.”

“No Spence she doesn’t” JJ was using her soothing motherly voice “You know why she’s avoiding you right?”

“Because you feel the same way he does” Penelope said triumphantly on the opposite side of the room. Emily shook her head furiously which only made Penelope laugh harder “Oh my god you’ve got it bad” she said in a sing song voice, dragging out the last word. 

“This is your fault” sighed Emily “You put that stupid mistletoe everywhere. It was bound to cause someone to do something like that sooner or later”

“Yeah that was the point” snorted Penelope

“What?!”

“Okay so originally it was because Anderson and Agent Changkratok have been mooning over each other for seven years and it gives me a migraine to see them awkwardly flirt without it going anywhere-”

“What?”

“-But it’s even better that it worked for you and boy wonder. You’d be so good together and you love him!”

“I love all of you” protested Emily

Penelope opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by JJ, dragging a mortified looking Spencer behind her.

“Make up now” she declared, shoving Spencer forward.

“Make out now” added Penelope before the pair of them skipped across the room and unsubtly hovered by the drinks table where they had a good view.

“I’m sorry I almost kissed you” mumbled Spencer, his gaze fixed on the floor.

Emily bit her lip. This was one of those moments. A moment that could change everything for ever. Ignoring Penelope giving her a thumbs up she took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry you didn’t” she said softly, half hoping he wouldn’t hear. No such luck.

“Oh” Happiness, hope and a shred of disbelief was crammed into one syllable. Emily smiled and took his hand.

“Oh” she echoed. Spencer brushed her knuckles with his thumb, he felt warm in her grip, a lopsided smile spreading over his face. Gathering all her courage Emily stood on her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. A noise of surprise from Spencer was lost as the pressure increased. Turning her head slightly, Emily’s lips parted a fraction and Spencer’s free hand came around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Somewhere in the distance cheers erupted over the music but the pair of them were too preoccupied to notice.


	15. A Christmas Carol

“It is I, you’re old friend David Rossi, here to deliver a message”

Hotch closed his eyes and counted to ten. He was really going to have to speak to Garcia about this.

“Which is?” Hotch opened his eyes, the rustling of tin foil chains causing to amusement to bubble up inside him. He pushed it down though.

“After the stroke of midday, you will be visited by three ghosts” said Rossi with an enthusiasm that Hotch had never seen before “In order to persuade you to change your Christmas hating ways”

“Uh huh. This isn’t going to interfere with any of you finishing your reports is it?” 

“The stroke of midday!” said Rossi with a flourish. Then he was gone. What exactly had Garcia promised him in order to rope him into this little skit?

An hour later, the first “apparition” arrived. He had been expecting JJ but Hotch scolded himself for thinking that Reid of all people would pass up the chance to dress up in authentic Victorian period dress. It might have been more of a surprise if he had changed rather than worn it into the office that morning.

“I am the ghost of Christmas past” Reid announced with a glee that Hotch couldn’t quite bring himself to quash. The top had wobbled precariously on his head as he flung his arms wide. “I am here to remind you that you once held Christmas in your heart”

“I’m going to keep writing as you do this” said Hotch

“In the year of our Lord 2006″ Reid began stiltedly, the lines clearly not learnt off by heart “You allowed the BAU to organise a Christmas party in the hallowed halls of Quantico. Then the following year we organised a team trip to a Winter Wonderland experience and-”

“Garcia organised that” corrected Hotch “And Emily and Derek drank so much eggnog they threw up on a guy dressed up as a snowman”

At that injection of reality Reid floundered somewhat and rather than have him stand there looking like a kicked puppy, Hotch sighed and gestured for him to continue, which he did. For thirty two and a half minutes. Fearing he would grind his teeth down to his gums Hotch applauded and ushered Reid out of the office. He briefly considered ramming a chair against the door but that was probably a health and safety violation. What if there was a fire? A small part of his mind said incineration may be preferable to whatever came next.

Derek didn’t even try. Hotch frowned furiously at the little gold bow he had stuck to his forehead.

“Christmas present”

“Thanks Morgan I got that. Go ahead”

“So I’m the ghost of Christmas of present here to help you mend your Christmas hating ways and get you to lighten up a bit”

“I don’t hate Christmas” said Hotch “I love Christmas. I just had to curb some of Garcia’s …larger expressions of festive cheer”

“She’s mad that you made her take down the Christmas tree in the bullpen”

“Strauss ordered that. It was eight feet tall and Garcia had put real candles on it. Fake snow is highly flammable”

“Garcia was too scared to do this to Strauss” Derek shrugged “I’m meant to point to Tiny JJ now who may never see another Christmas”

Scowling Hotch crossed his office and peered through the blinds, eyes settling on JJ wearing a flat cap and coughing theatrically. 

“She’ll get over it”

“That’s cold Hotch” grinned Derek as he ambled out of the office.

“I’m not bringing the Christmas tree back” Hotch yelled after him before settling down to try and finish the goddamn paperwork before this charade went any further.

No such luck.

“You’re each supposed to come in on the hour” grumbled Hotch as Emily swept in, the voluminous black cape billowing around her.

“I am the ghost of Christmas yet to come-”

“You’re not supposed to speak”

“I have come to warn you Eberneezer Hotch”

“It’s important you know how disappointed I am in you Emily”

“Change your ways or be doomed to face a future barren of all love, warmth and kindness”

“For the last time it was Strauss’ call not mine” said Hotch “I was fine with Garcia’s tree, without the candles of course, but Strauss felt it was too big”

“Doomed. Dooooomed”

“For the love of…” Hotch strode out of his office “You can have a small tree. Four foot tall max and no decorations that could catch fire, cause injury or impede any of us in our work”

A cheer erupted as Hotch stalked back to his office, JJ’s cry of “God bless us, everyone” echoing in his ears.


	16. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in the same verse as my Familiar Strangers story, after the end but before the epilogue. (If you haven't read it and you're a Reidaway fan please take a look!)

“Wow…this is…wow” said Spencer, casting his eye over the frankly ginormous Christmas taking up a large corner of the living room.

“Before you ask we aren’t compensating for anything” smirked Elle, sliding onto the sofa next to him “I’m just kind of a Christmas junkie”

“That’s an understatement” said Spencer with a laugh, followed by a wince. He still wasn’t fully healed from the bullet wound so Elle and the girls had decided that Christmas should be extra special because of it. Elle thought it might also stop him going stir crazy as he was cooped up in the house while still on medical leave from the BAU.

“What are these?” Spencer asked, nudging the box by his foot.

“These are our Christmas treasures” said Robyn with glee. She and her sister had been bouncing up and down since Elle had finished putting the tree up. Evidently decorating it was a huge deal in their house.

“Some of these are older than me” said Natalie and Spencer couldn’t tell if it was pride or embarrassment in her voice.

“And they all follow the Greenaway Golden Rule for Christmas decorations” said Elle. Her eyes glinted and for a moment Spencer wondered whether he should even ask.

“All decs need to be….glittery!” the girls yelled in unison and as if a magic spell had been cast they dove into the box and pulled out everything. There were yards and yards of tinsel in different colours, baubles encrusted with tacky fake gems, strings of beads, unicorns, doves, reindeer, a shoe bauble, some made of glass, a handful of santas with wonky eyes, holly made from foil with glass bead berries, dozen of silver snowflakes, a little cat with a santa hat and a star the size of Spencer’s head. Everything was covered in glitter or foil or beads or something else to make it sparkle. It was…something.

“Daddy says Mommy has no taste” said Robyn, setting the cat figure in the lowest branches of the Christmas tree. Casting his eye over the box Spencer thought Charlie might have a point.

“Daddy doesn’t have a sense of adventure about decorating” said Elle “Are you guys ready to go?”

The pair squealed and Elle cuddled up against Spencer as over the next hour the trees disappeared under layers and layers of decorations. There was no green to be seen when they flopped down on the floor.

“Verdict?”

“You know what?” Spencer turned and kissed Elle softly on the lips “It’s growing on me.


	17. Gift Shopping

“I don’t know which one to pick” Emily howled, holding two scarves aloft.

Tara bit her lip. Spencer already had enough scarves but they were entering hour five of their Christmas shopping trip and she wasn’t sure that was what Emily needed to hear right now.

“He has a purple one already” Tara said “Pick the blue”

“Yes. You’re right. Obviously it’s the blue…except…”

“Yes?”

“Blue is a winter colour. Wouldn’t you say Spencer is more of a Summer?”

Tara’s mouth screwed up in confusion.

“Garcia was teaching me about reading someone’s season or colours or whatever” Emily said quietly.

“Get him a gift voucher for a bookstore” said Tara “That way he can pick something for himself. Get Matt the blue scarf. It would suit him and you’ve been struggling to find something for him”

“Tara Lewis you’re a genius” Emily threw her arms around Tara’s neck pressing kisses all over her face.

“What I am is in desperate need of mulled wine and a sit down” Tara mumbled when Emily released her “Let’s pay for these and head somewhere warm and cosy”

“You know” Emily said as she handed over the cash to the sales assistant “I think you might be my Christmas gift”

“You’re a cheeseball” snorted Tara “But I love you anyway”


	18. Wreaths

It had started off as a bit of fun between Emily and Penelope. They had been chatting about sprucing the office up for Christmas (Emily was way more enthusiastic about that than Hotch had ever been) then Emily was reminiscing about making wreaths with her Grandmother every year and Penelope had thought it was amazing so they had decided to make their own for their respective office doors.

So far so innocent.

First Emily had roped Spencer into helping her gather wild ivy and he had ended up with a rash all over his arms while Emily had been scratched to hell picking holly. Then JJ and Tara had expressed interest despite not even having office doors. Then Matt had suggested they all do it and turn it into a contest. 

“I’m sitting this one out” Rossi declared and Luke had agreed though he had offered to judge which had lead to some subtle and not so subtle bribery attempts.

Finally it was a few weeks before Christmas and they were ready for the big reveal. Luke sat at his desk, piled high as it had been since the start of December with baked goods.

“That is cheating” grumbled Emily as Luke offered Spencer a snowman shaped doughnut.

“I’m offended you would think I could be bought so easily” said Luke “Not that I don’t appreciate the effort. Let’s see what you guys have got”

Emily had gone down the traditional route with a braid of holly and ivy and a pale gold bow at the bottom. JJ had her boys help make a wreath of fir with glittery pine cones dotted around and little bells stuck between the needles.

Penelope revealed a wreath made up of glass baubles in every colour of the rainbow and little plastic unicorns nestled between them

Next up was Matt who had also gotten his kids to help (Emily was pretty sure that was cheating) but the leaves they had used were cacophony of oranges and reds with silver ribbon woven throughout.

“Original I like it” said Luke “What about you Tara?”

“Honestly I’m not happy with it” sighed Tara, reluctantly pulling it out from under her desk. I moved it around a lot last night but I can’t find a way to make the arrangement work”

Everyone sat in stunned silence.

“That’s not a wreath” said Emily, voice slightly strangled.

“You made a miniature of the bullpen?” gasped Spencer “That’s all of us at our desks!”

“Like I said, not a wreath”

“There’s a wreath around it” pointed out JJ “Are those origami snowflakes?”

“I used copies of our case reports” nodded Tara “

“You’ve painted our faces on!” Penelope cooed over the tiny figures nestled inside the miniature bullpen. Each one of them was at the their desk, an exact replica of where they now sat. There was even a little string of fairy lights running along the top.

“I could have done something neater with more time” said Tara “Sorry guys”

“We are never doing this again” said Emily firmly. 

* * *


	19. Games

“Three words! A book!” said Matt.

The team was gathered round Rossi’s and, liberally lubricated with mulled wine and eggnog, someone had suggested a game of charades. Emily, Luke, Spencer and Penelope were on one team and Tara, Matt, JJ and Rossi were on the other.

It was a recipe for disaster but fuck it, Emily thought, it was the holidays so she technically wasn’t their boss at that moment.

“Second word”

JJ launched into a bizarre cross between interpretive dance and a drowning racoon signaling for help.

“Dying?”

“Hunger! _The Hunger Games_?”

“Sick? Loose? Hedgehog?”  
  
“Hedgehog? What game are you playing Dave?”

“Ghost. It’s a ghost!!!”

“Spencer you’re not even on their team! Quit doing that”

“Laughing? Crying?”  
  
“I have not had enough booze for this”

“Just move onto the second word!”


	20. Grinch

“Why do you hate Christmas?”

Spencer sighed, putting down his pen and leaning back in his chair. Around them, the office buzzed, no one really paying attention as Luke leaned against the desk. Usually Spencer would have avoided the question but Luke’s tone had been…interested. Maybe even kind?

“I don’t hate Christmas” said Spencer “I just prefer Halloween”

“Can I ask why?”

Spencer’s stomach did a little flip. He wasn’t sure if it was the tilt of Luke’s head, the softness of his eyes or the almost pleading note to his voice that did it. 

“Halloween you can be anybody you want. You can face your fears, you can transform and be stronger. It’s about the mysterious, the unknown and the different”

“And Christmas?”

“Is about family, but not a real family - an idealised one. It’s about the everyday being perfect, unified and…I don’t know. After my dad left it always kind of bothered me. No one’s family is like that all year round but this idea that one day a year everything is perfect and everyone get’s on just seems so fake”

“I’m sorry” said Luke, and he meant it. After a pause he gave Spencer’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and headed back to his own desk. 

The next day when Spencer came in there was a cup of spiced hot chocolate waiting for him. The next day there was a little reindeer figure with goggly eyes and pipe cleaner legs and then the day after that there was a lego santa. Then there were donuts with red and green sprinkles, a book of Christmas poems and a framed photo of the whole team out at O’Keefe’s.

“There are different types of family” Luke said, appearing at his elbow. His warm hand slipped into Spencer’s, giving it a squeeze. “I think Christmas is less about it being perfect than letting those people you consider family know that you cherish them”


	21. Solstice

If he suspected Elle had ulterior motives for getting Hotch to put the pair of them together on the stakeout Spencer didn’t say anything. They sat in the dark car in silence, watching the house. 

He was aware of her breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, the slight shift in her body every few moments. Elle was alert and ready like a tightly coiled spring. In comparison Spencer felt awkward and unprepared. Facing forward, he was aware of her gaze on him and he couldn’t bring himself to turn and see what her eyes held.

Everything had been weird since the hostage situation on the train. They spoke more and she looked at him differently. Spencer looked at Elle the way he always had but now she saw that and he didn’t know what that meant for them.

“It’s the solstice tonight” Spencer couldn’t take the silence any longer “The longest night of the year”

“It definitely long. I hate stake outs” Elle shifted forward “There are so many stars here though. Never saw that at home.”

“Me neither. Lots of Christmas celebrations evolved from winter solstice you know?”

Spencer waited for the eye roll, the snappy retort to shut up and concentrate on the job at hand.

“Like what?”

“You really want to hear?”

Elle smiled. It was frankly dazzling and Spencer realised he had never seen her look like that before.

“I like to hear you talk” she said “I quite like watching your mouth move too” Spencer let out a startled noise that made her giggle. Then to his surprise and secret delight Elle moved, closing the gap between them and laying her head on his shoulder. The breath on his neck made him acutely aware of how close her lips were to his pulse point.

“Tell me” she asked softly

“There was an ancient Welsh holiday celebrated at solstice called Alban Arthan where druids would cut mistletoe” Spencer murmured “Mistletoe was sacred. They caught it in a sheet so it wouldn’t touch the ground”

“And the kissing?”

“What?”

“When did the kissing come in?”

Spencer paused, swallowing as Elle raised her head slightly.

“I don’t know” he whispered

“Hmmm. I guess because the mistletoe was sacred...Sometimes kissing can feel like that too. A prayer or a wish you know?”

“Actually I don’t” is probably what he should have said. He should have changed the subject and gone back to watching the house but instead Spencer lowered his head slightly.

“Show me”


	22. Christmas Movies

“I don’t think we should be doing this” said Tara for the the third time. She hovered in the doorway of the batcave, arms folded protectively. Luke paused in piling high blankets and pillows.

“It’s fine. Penelope isn’t back from visiting her brothers until tomorrow and she would understand that this is an emergency”

“Taking over her office to build a blanket fort and watch movies is an emergency?”

“The gravest of emergencies” nodded Matt “There isn’t anywhere else in the building with acoustics as good as this where we won’t be disturbed”

“Or we could, you know, do some actual work?” suggested Tara. She shrank a little under their joint looks of disapproval. “Your girlfriend is going to kill you. Then she’s going to kill us. Then she’s going to dig you up and kill you again. Penelope hates her space being invaded.”

“It’s more of a vacation than an invasion” said Matt “And who could say no to that face?”

Luke grinned, his dazzling smile only increasing Tara’s unease.

“Stop being a baby Lewis and get in the fort!” Luke demanded. Tara sighed. Penelope would probably never know so...

Firs up was _Muppets’ Christmas Carol_ (BAU tradition), then _Die Hard_ (Matt’s choice), then _The First Snow of Winter_ (Luke’s choice), then _Love Actually_ (Tara’s choice) before finishing with _It’s a Wonderful Life_. The cosiness of the room had a soporific effect on the trio, their eyes growing heavier and heavier and by the time Clarence got his wings they were all fast asleep. 

Tara jerked awake suddenly, acutely aware of being watched. It took her moment to remember where she was and then her eyes fell on a fabulous pair of hot pink high heels tapping on the floor.

“It was Luke’s idea” Tara said quietly as she met Penelope’s gaze. Beside her, Luke stirred and then stiffened in fear

“Uh huh?”

“Darling” Luke said, his voice thick with sleep “Centre of my world. Love of my life. I thought you were back tomorrow”

“Zip it cool guy” said Penelope “Is Matt still asleep”

As if in answer Matt snored softly and turned over.

“My inner sanctum has been violated” she sighed, an arm thrown across her face in despair.

“You could always join us?” wheedled Luke “Snuggle up?”

“Do you really think that’s going to work with me mister?”

“....yes?”

Tara looked between the pair of them. This was impossible to call.

“Okay move over. Do you guys have _Elf_?”


	23. Secret Santa

Rossi got Hotch and for the longest time considered giving him a signed copy of his latest book. Aaron would be the only one to find that funny. Eventually he settled on an all expenses paid vacation for him and Jack to go skiing in Colorado. It was way over the mutually agreed $10 limit but since it was already paid for Hotch had no choice but to go.

Hotch got Garcia. He got her a onesie for Sergio that said “Official FBI Cat” on it. She never guessed who her secret santa was.

Garcia tried to get Derek but JJ warned her off of cheating. Not that it mattered anyway as Garcia always got presents for everyone. She pulled Spencer’s name out of the hat and got him a Nikola Tesla bobble head for his desk and knitted it a teeny tiny Christmas hat.

Spencer got Emily and bought her a book of poetry. She knew it was from him immediately but she also knew he wouldn’t want that acknowledged so Emily pretended to be convinced that it was from Hotch.

Emily got Derek and had a T shirt printed with CHOCOLATE THUNDER emblazoned on the front along with the photo of him from the previous years’ FBI Christmas party after he had a few too many.

Derek got JJ and bought her a stuffed teddy bear with a little FBI vest.

JJ got Rossi a copy of one of his own books and arranged for Max Ryan to sign it.


	24. Twas the night before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas and all through Quantico, not a creature was stirring...

...except Emily Prentiss.

Even Anderson had gone and Emily suspected he had a nest somewhere in the air vents above the bullpen. She sighed and turned back to the stack of reports on her desk, the work broken up by snacking on Garcia’s Christmas cookies. 

It hurt a little, she couldn’t deny that. Everyone had gone home to their families for Christmas. Matt and JJ were with their partners and children, drumming up the anticipation over Santa’s visit. Spencer was seeing his mother at New Year but he was spending this week with Garcia and Sergio, they were currently at a homeless centre down the road from Garcia’s apartment handing out hot meals. Rossi was spending Christmas with Joy on the other side of the country and Luke was driving up to New York to see his parents. Tara was bringing her father and brother over to hers, having spent weeks agonising over the perfect Christmas dinner that would appease both of them. 

Christmas Day at Ambassador Prentiss’ was always an option but the problem was it was a distinctly unappealing one. Her mother didn’t really do joy, festivity or the whole Christmas shebang and the less said about her father the better. Anyway it might be nice to spend a quiet day in the office on her own, think of all the paperwork she would get done...

“You know I’m pretty sure that I never spent a Christmas Eve at the office this late” a voice punctured her thoughts and made her drop her pen in surprise.

“Are you...wearing a Christmas jumper?” asked Emily, as if that was the strangest thing about seeing Hotch in her office at 10pm on Christmas Eve after not laying eyes on him for...god knows how long. 

“Garcia made it for me a few years back” he said with a shrug and a small smile “I wear it every year”

“It suits you” Emily mirrored his smile back at him “Not that I’m not really happy to see you but why are you here?”

“A little bird told me you were still here. Alone.”

“That’s o-”

“No it isn’t” Hotch said firmly, holding out a hand “Christmas should be spent with family. There’s a seat spare at the table at home and I’m not taking no for an answer”


	25. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day early because it's Christmas tomorrow and I'll be busy with family stuff!

Penelope and Spencer ate a vegan Christmas dinner picnic style on the floor of her living room. With Sergio curled up on her lap she made a toast to all their friends past and present.

JJ woke her boys up with Christmas pancakes and a new puppy. Henry wanted to name it Spencer after his favourite uncle. Michael (and common sense) won out and Snuggles La Montagne-Jareau was officially welcomed into the family.

Tara’s Christmas dinner went down a storm with both her father and brother. It was the first Christmas the three of them really enjoyed since Tara’s mother died.

Derek, Savannah and Hank joined Derek’s mother and sisters at Church on christmas morning before heading back to the Morgan house for a day long feast filled with laughter and stories. he also made sure to call his Baby Girl and Pretty boy to check they were having a Merry Christmas.

Matt and Kristy ended up waking their kids up when they slept in until 10. They followed presents with a snowball fight in the yard.

Luke spent Christmas listening to his mother and grandmother telling stories from his childhood while they cooked for the extended Alvez family.

Alex and her husband spent the day with friends having gone away for Christmas this year. They spoke quietly but lovingly of Ethan.

Elle, a social worker, worked on Christmas day, cooking a meal with residents of the local children’s home. Firmly but fairly she assigned them all jobs and ate with them afterwards, her trusty dog Maximus sitting under the table and stealing scraps.

Rossi watched Kai open his presents, sad that he had missed that with Joy but grateful he had been given another chance.

Emily sat between Hotch and Jack at the table as they piled their plates high. She hoped he knew how grateful she was, how much she had missed him and how this was the best Christmas she had ever had.


	26. Boxing Day

“I feel like this was a mistake” said Penelope quietly. Spencer and Emily looked at her in sympathy.

“He’s loving it” said Emily, taking another swig of wine.

“Wherever he is” 

“He’s also finding it soothing” Spencer pointed out “Cats seek out boxes because being enclosed makes them feel less stressed”

“One or two may have been better though” said Emily “Rather than twenty”

“I was so excited I couldn’t stop” Penelope sounded dangerously close to tears. All around them was a sea of empty boxes covered in blankets and scraps of wrapping paper. Every so often a couple would shake as Sergio raced by unseen and silent except for the rusting that seemed to be in multiple places at once.

“He’s so fast” said Spencer as something rushed passed his foot.

“We’re never going to find him again” wailed Penelope.

Emily sighed and drained her glass.


	27. Cozy

"Don’t you dare move from this bed” 

Spencer couldn’t help but smile as arms tightened around his waist, a face nuzzled into the nape of his neck and he was pulled further under the covers. Outside the rain lashed the windows, thick grey clouds darkened the sky. The clock read 11am but it looked like the middle of the night outside.

“We need breakfast” said Spencer. Despite the weak protestation he didn’t move, he settled back into Elle’s embrace and the warmth of the sheets.

Butterfly kisses on his neck sent a shiver down his spine and something warm and comforting settled in his belly.

“Stay here a little while longer” Elle murmured against his skin. Her hands slipped beneath his T shirt and she began to trace featherlight circles that raised goosebumps.

“But food” said Spencer weakly, his limbs liquid and heavy.

“We can get lunch” Another kiss. Firmer touches. Hands slipping lower. “Or dinner”

Spencer’s response was lost as he rolled over lazily, covering Elle’s body with his own and pulling the covers over them.


	28. Feasts

“Oh my God Jayge” Penelope sighed with a bliss that she didn’t think she had ever felt so acutely in here entire life “I just...there are no words”

“This is what I think heaven is like” said Derek happily. JJ bit back a laugh.

“It’s the butter apparently” she said with a small shrug “At least according to Will”

“I see why you married him. These are the best eggs I’ve ever tasted” said Penelope. Derek nodded in agreement, mouth stuffed full with eggs.

“After a case like we just had it’s the only thing that helps” smiled JJ as she piled their plates high with more and sat back to enjoy them revelling in her husband’s eggs. A comfortable silence fell over the table and something that was almost like hope unfurled in JJ’s chest.


	29. Liminal

“I think this is my favourite time of year” said Rossi softly. Even in the darkness he could make out the thin layer of frost on the lawn and the trees. The moonlight glanced off it like silver.

“It’s pretty” said Penelope “I mean your house and stuff is always pretty but there’s just…something. I don’t know what”

“The in between time” Hotch appeared at Garcia’s elbow. Truthfully no one had expected their former unit chief to show up tonight. He and Jack had been in Canada for Christmas but they had flown back for New Years and Jack was staying with friends. It was a pleasant surprise if a little odd. Hotch had stood with them as they had laughed and sipped wine, regaling each other with how they had spent their Christmas and in one one way it had been like old times. In another it had been something completely new. It was as if they were all suddenly aware he wasn’t one of them anymore but no one wished to acknowledge it.

He even looked different, Penelope thought, like leaving the bureau had taken away some of the sadness and worry that had permanently hung over him. 

“I’m glad you’re here Sir” she said. Hotch pulled her into a mildly awkward side hug.

“Me too”

As the rest of the team continued chatting behind them, the trio stood at the window, watching the stars.


	30. Endings

Hotch looked down at Jack snuggled against Emily’s shoulder with a smile. He was fast asleep and Emily seemed like she was about to follow. The ice in the glass clinked as he passed it to her, their fingers brushing for longer than was necessary.

“Thanks” Emily took a sip and sighed as it warmed her throat “I think this may be the best Christmas I have ever had” Hotch chuckled and settled on Jack’s other side, sipping from his own glass. Jack shifted slightly, wriggling to get comfy and then continued snoring softly.

“I think the same goes for us” Hotch whispered back. There was heavy, though not awkward, silence between them. Emily bit her lip, wondering whether she should ask the question that had been gnawing at her the past few days. 

It would break the spell though and she couldn’t bear that, not after a week like the one she had just had. Feeling safe and content for an uninterrupted period of time was a luxury she had thought was beyond her.

Hotch could see it though, Emily knew that and so for a moment they just sat there, Jack sleeping between them, sipping their drinks and enjoying the closeness.

“We’re heading back the day after New Years” Hotch whispered, cutting through the silence and letting out all the thoughts and feelings that had built up.

“Back to California?” Emily asked and then immediately felt stupid because where else would they be heading back to? They had stayed there after witsec and it was already clear that Virginia wasn’t home anymore.

“Yeah...Emily?”

She didn’t speak but shifted forwards slightly, there was a sense of what was coming next.

“If I thought you would say yes I would ask you to come with us” Hotch said “Me not asking doesn’t mean...” He trailed off and he gaze dropped to his glass. A fraction of a moment later her hand closed over his.

“I know Aaron”


	31. Beginnings

“So what is everybody’s New Years’ resolutions?” Penelope asked as everyone gathered around the roundtable.

“Wait isn’t there a case? You said there was a case!” protested Luke. Penelope rolled her eyes.

“No there’s no case but this is important”  
  
“How?” asked JJ

“Studies show that letting other people know your goals is a good technique to help you achieve them as you’re accountable to others” said Spencer

“Exactly!” said Penelope “Also I am heavily invested in your wellbeing. So what’s your goal boy wonder?”

“I don’t do New Years’ resolutions. Only about 8% of people manage to keep them. By 1st February 80% of people have failed”

“Quitting is for quitters” quipped Rossi “I’m with Reid”

“I want to play the cello more” said Tara “I miss that”

“I didn’t know you played” said Emily “My resolution sucks compared to that. I want to start handing my reports in a day before they’re they’re actually due”

“That the efficient leader we all know and love” said Penelope “What about you Jayge?”

“A lie in every Sunday”

“We’re going to re do the kids bedroom over the course of the year” said Matt “I have the mood boards all ready”

“Is that really a resolution?” asked Spencer

“No the resolution is not buying as many home improvement and interior design magazines” mumbled Matt “I’m only allowed two a month”

“Newbie?”

“Hey you haven’t told us yours!” Luke protested.

“Newbie!”

“Fine! I’m going to try and be more...open about feelings and stuff. I’m trying to be a better communicator”

“Great start” snorted Tara.

“New Years’ Day is tomorrow!” said Luke “Don’t have to start until then”

“What is your resolution Penelope?” asked Spencer.

“To bring more joy to the people I love” she declared as she ducked out of the room and returned a moment later with a tray of glasses filled with champagne.“I know it’s nowhere near midnight yet but I couldn’t help myself”

“It’s 2019 in Australia already”

“Very true Spence” said Emily, grabbing a glass. 

“Maybe our resolutions should be to consume less alcohol on FBI premises?” suggested JJ. Rossi looked aghast.

“Never” he said “Now may I propose a toast to the glue that holds our family together?”

“To booze” cheered Luke and Tara in unison.

“To Penelope” Rossi 

“To Penelope!”

“And to a wonderful new year as a family” said Penelope.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff feel free to come by my tumblr [Illegal Cerebral ](https://illegalcerebral.tumblr.com) . I am always up for a chat!


End file.
